DE 10 2011 114 632 A1 provides an example of a composite component. A known problem of composite components, in particular such with support layers of fiber-reinforced plastic, is the tendency of suddenly braking on overloading resulting in sharp edged fragments. When such a composite component is employed in motor vehicle construction it is preferable to limit splintering when the composite component breaks up during an impact or collision. The need for lining composite components resulting from this severely restricts their possible applications, in particular in vehicle interior construction.
The chance of splinter formation however can be substantially reduced when, instead of solid moldings of fiber-reinforced plastic, composite components are employed, in which support layers of fiber-reinforced plastic are connected to one another by elastomer layers. Producing such composite components by laminating boards of fiber-reinforced plastic and cutting to size and molding the laminate so obtained involves substantial effort and costs. Direct production of composite components by placing fiber inserts and elastomer layers extending between these into a mold and subsequent injection of resin into the mold is rendered at least substantially more difficult because of the fact that the elastomer layers interfere with the spreading of the resin. While in the case of a three-layered laminate with a layer of thermoplastic elastomer between two support layers there is still at least the possibility for forming the support layers to individually inject resin into each fiber insert from different sides of the mold, such an approach in the case of laminates having a larger number of layers is no longer practical.